La dernière des Potter
by ProfesseurBlinis
Summary: Une jeune fille issue d'une grande famille rentre enfin à Poudlard. Elle n'aime pas être connue à cause de son nom et va devoir de "battre" pour faire connaître ses valeurs!
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille issue d'une grande famille rentre enfin à Poudlard. Elle n'aime pas être connue à cause de son nom et va devoir de "battre" pour faire connaître ses valeurs!  
Voici le premier chapitre, merci à Lisca pout tous ses bons conseils

Chapitre 1

Une petite fille rousse regarda le quai s'éloigner avec un grand sourire. Enfin ! Elle partait enfin pour Poudlard. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Ces deux dernières années sans ses frères avaient passé très lentement. Elle avait été jalouse quand son frère était parti mais aujourd'hui, elle avait onze ans et elle rentrait dans cette grande école de sorcellerie, après ses deux frères. Qui est cette petite fille ?  
Cette petite fille appartenait à une des plus grandes familles de l'époque et la plus connue. Lily Potter, mignonne, rousse aux yeux marrons, fille d'Harry et de Ginny Potter (anciennement Weasley). Harry n'avait pas appris à ses enfants la raison des regards tournés vers la famille Potter dès qu'ils sortaient mais bien sûr, lorsque les deux garçons étaient allés à l'école, ils avaient découverts la vérité. James Sirius Potter, son plus grand frère, 15 ans, rentrait en cinquième année et Albus Severus Potter, rentrait en troisième année. Ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs toute sa famille était à Gryffondor ou y a été. Rose, sa cousine aussi. Hugo rentrait également cette année à Poudlard.  
Tout en pensant, Lily cherchait un compartiment vide. Elle tomba sur une petite fille de son âge, blonde aux yeux bleus. Lily fit coulisser la porte :

-Je peux m'asseoir ici ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit la petite en lui souriant.  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Ariana et toi ?  
-Lily, Lily Potter.

Ariana ne semblait pas connaître le nom des Potter, à la grande joie de Lily.

-Tu rentres aussi à Poudlard cette année ?  
-Oui. Tu espères être dans quelle maison ?  
-Serdaigle ou Gryffondor.  
-Moi, je voudrais aller à Gryffondor.  
-C' est une grande maison !  
-Oui, et toute ma famille y a été.

A ce moment, Hugo entra dans le compartiment. Il s'assit à côté de sa cousine et regarda Ariana d'un air interrogateur. Lily fit les présentations. Ils commencèrent à parler en intégrant la petite blonde à la conversation.

-Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes ce matin ?  
-Un peu, James faisait tourner en bourrique Maman en lançant des pétards partout.  
-Nous ça été très calme, Maman nous a fait arriver 20 minutes avant l'heure du départ de train.  
-Tante Hermione ne changera jamais.  
-Et toi Ariana, tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
-Oui, un petit frère.  
-Tes parents sont sorciers ?  
-Non, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres pour avoir des connaissances sur ce monde.  
-Tu as lu l'histoire de Poudlard ?  
-Oh oui, plusieurs fois. Mon frère espère être aussi un sorcier, j'aimerais bien pour lui.  
-Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?  
-Oui, il est adorable !  
-Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir de grand frère !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-James est souvent insupportable !  
-On parle de moi, on dirait !

Un jeune garçon séduisant venait d'entrer, les cheveux noirs de jais dressés en épis, ceux des Potter, les yeux noisettes de son grand père, un sourire charmeur, le Dom Juan de Poudlard !

-Pourquoi penses-tu que l'on parle de toi, parce que j'ai dit insupportable, tu t'es reconnu ? se moqua sa sœur.

Il sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Des filles de son fan-club arrivèrent devant le compartiment, espérant pouvoir parler à leur idole. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, Albus avait raison !

-Je pense que insupportable ne rentre pas dans les adjectifs qui me caractérisent. Je suis très beau, intelligent, aimé de tous…  
-Et très modeste aussi !railla sa sœur.  
-Tu es sûr que tout le monde t'aime ? continua son cousin, même les Serpentards ?  
-Je parlais des gens normaux pas de ces idiots sans cervelle.

Lily, Hugo et Ariana éclatèrent de rire.  
A ce moment, une des filles qui attendaient devant la porte, la fit coulisser et entra.

-Bonjour James, roucoula-t-elle. Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de toi.  
-Eh bien, il n'y a plus de place.  
-Et pourquoi elle, elle peut demanda-t-elle en montrant Lily du doigt. Elle ose se moquer de toi. Qui est-elle pour le faire ?

Lily se leva et lui répondit :  
-Je parle comme je veux à James, tu n'as pas à faire de remarques. Il t'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de places donc tu sors de MON compartiment.  
-Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi ? Les premières années doivent montrer du respect à leurs ainées !  
-Quand tu auras un semblant d'intelligence, je pourrais envisager de te montrer du respect !  
-Ne me parle pas comme ça !  
-Et toi, s'énerva James, ne manque pas de respect à MA sœur…

La fille resta bouche bée

-…et sort de ce compartiment.

Elle tourna les talons humiliée. Lily venait de se faire une ennemie. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, James éclata de rire.

-Eh bien ! Tu as déjà commencé à te faire des ennemis !

-Je n'allais pas être amie avec une fille comme elle. Si elle croit qu'elle peut me donner des ordres, elle se trompe !

Hugo proposa à son cousin une partie d'échec et ce dernier accepta. Le voyage se poursuivit calmement. Le jeune Weasley gagna presque toutes les parties, avoir Ron Weasley comme père ça aide un peu !  
Albus passa dans le compartiment un moment, les amis de James y restèrent plus longtemps. Rose passa les voir.  
Lorsque le chariot passa, Hugo se précipita dessus avec la gourmandise légendaire de son père. A la tombée de la nuit, ils se changèrent tous. James se moqua un instant de Hugo qui commençait à blêmir puis partit rejoindre ses amis. Le train s'arrêta. Lily, Hugo, Ariana et les autres se précipitèrent hors du train. Ils entendirent la grosse voix de Hagrid :

-Les premières années, par ici les premières années.

Lily lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit.

Ariana, Hugo et elle s'installèrent dans la même barque avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons. Il leur sourit et entama la conversation immédiatement :  
-Je m'appelle Enzo, Enzo Crivey. Et toi ? demanda-t-il à Ariana.  
-Ariana Letellier.  
-Enchanté. J'imagine que tu dois être le fils de Ron Weasley, dit-il en se tournant vers Hugo.  
-Oui, je m'appelle Hugo, Hugo Weasley.  
-Et toi, tu es donc Lily Potter.

-En effet, répondit avec un sourire la petite rousse. Comment nous connais tu aussi bien ?

-Mon père connaissait un peu les vôtres et il m'a montré quelques photos. De plus, vous n'êtes pas peu connus dans ce monde.

Ariana écoutait l'échange, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait voyagé avec des « célébrités » du monde sorcier !  
Lily et Hugo levèrent les yeux au ciel. Etre connu par les exploits réalisés par leurs parents, ce n'était pas le rêve.  
Enzo, exubérant, continuait à parler et à raconter sa vie. Il fut cependant obligé de s'arrêter lorsque Hagrid annonça :

-Regardez bien, Poudlard va bientôt apparaître. Il y eu des « Oh » d'émerveillement lorsque Poudlard apparu sur la rive du grand lac noir. Perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.  
Hagrid les fit débarquer et les conduisit à l'entrée de Poudlard où Mrs Middle, professeur de métamorphose leur demanda de la suivre. Elle les emmena devant les portes de la Grande Salle où elle leur demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes.  
Lily commença à sentir une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre. Ses compagnons n'en menaient pas large non plus. Hugo était vert et Ariana semblait blême. Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent et les premières années s'avancèrent sous les regards des autres élèves. Lily aperçut James et Albus à la table des Gryffondor. Devant l'estrade, le professeur Middle avait posé le Choixpeau Magique. Elle sortit la liste et appela le premier élève :

-Lucy Acroyd  
-Serdaigle  
Plusieurs élèves furent repartis ainsi puis :  
-Ariana Letellier  
Le Choixpeau prit un petit temps de réflexion, enfin :  
-Gryffondor  
Ariana fit un grand sourire à Lily avant de se précipiter à la table des lions où James l'accueillit.  
La répartition continua.  
-Linda Marling  
-Gryffondor  
-Peter Pattison  
-Serpentard  
Puis enfin :  
-Lily Potter

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête et ils se mirent à murmurer. La dernière des Potter rentrait à Poudlard. Lily ne prêta pas attention à ces murmures. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur Middle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
-Hum, encore une Potter, intéressant, tu ressembles à ta mère, mais surtout à ta grand-mère, Lily. Oui… pas de doutes, tu iras à … GRYFFONDOR  
Elle eut un sourire radieux et entendit à peine l'ovation qui eu lieu tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers ses frères.  
Le professeur de métamorphose attendit que le calme revienne avant d'appeler les élèves suivants.  
Enfin, Hugo fut appelé. Il s'avança en tremblant.

-Ah, encore un Weasley ! Avec toi pas la moindre doute… Gryffondor

Hugo fut ovationné presqu'autant que sa cousine. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et en face d'Ariana. Rose, Albus et James le félicitèrent.  
La directrice, le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva. Aussitôt tous les élèves se turent et tournèrent les yeux vers elle.  
-Bienvenue à tous et surtout à nos nouveaux élèves. Je suis persuadée que vous êtes trop affamés pour écouter un discours, alors Bon Appétit.  
Les plats apparurent sous les yeux émerveillés de Lily. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment, qu'à présent, il lui semblait rêver.  
Elle se mit à manger avec appétit tout en écoutant James préparer avec ses amis leurs prochaines plaisanteries. Elle connaissait déjà les trois meilleurs amis de James qui venaient souvent chez eux durant les grandes vacances. Ils formaient à eux 4, un groupe qui suivait les traces des Maraudeurs au grand désespoir des professeurs. Harry trouvait cela amusant mais Ginny trouvait sa correspondance avec le professeur Middle (directrice des Gryffondors) trop régulière. James avait pris dans les affaires de son père (qui n'avait pas cherché à l'en empêcher) le carte du Maraudeur. Il ressemblait beaucoup à James Potter, son grand père que ce soit physiquement ou moralement et la haine envers les Serpentards n'avait pas changée pour lui.  
Le banquet dura très longtemps. Lily commença à se sentit fatiguée et eut hâte d'aller se coucher. Enfin la directrice se releva.

-Avant d'aller vous coucher, je voudrais vous rappeler qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt, dit elle en lançant un regard sévère à James et ses amis qui prirent un air innocent qui ne trompa personne. Notre concierge à affiché sur la porte de son bureau la liste des objets interdits que je vous invite à consulter. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Tous les élèves se levèrent en même temps. Les préfets de Gryffondor appelèrent les premières années de leur maison et Lily s'apprêtait à les suivre quand James l'arrêta. Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-Je t'emmène  
-Mais…  
-Pas de mais, je vais te montrer les chemins les plus courts pour que tu ne te perdes pas.

Il parla quelques secondes avec la préfète puis sortit de la Grande Salle suivit de sa sœur et du regard des filles. Il montra à Lily les passages secrets permettant de regagner rapidement le tour des Gryffondors. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame assez vite.

-Vivet  
Le tableau pivota pour les laisser entrer. James se tourna vers sa sœur lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle commune.  
-Garde bien à l'esprit qu'être une Potter c'est avoir des ennemis mais aussi des admirateurs. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu viens m'en parler ou tu le dis à Albus.

Lily sourit en le voyant si protecteur.  
-Bon, ton dortoir est là bas, dit-il en montrant un escalier. Bonne nuit et à demain.  
Il l'embrassa sur le front puis s'éloigna vers son dortoir. Lily monta les escaliers et entra dans la pièce qui l'accueillerait pendant 7 ans. Il y avait 4 lits, un poêle au milieu de la pièce ronde, deux coiffeuses, 3 grandes fenêtres, la pièce serait lumineuse. Sa malle était posée à côté de son lit, devant l'armoire prévue pour ranger ses affaires. Chaque fille avait la même. Lily commença à défaire sa valise. Elle venait de commencer lorsqu'Ariana et deux autres filles rentrèrent dans le dortoir. Lily se tourna vers elles en souriant. Une jeune brune aux yeux bleus lui rendit son sourire et se présenta :  
- Je suis Linda Marling  
- Lily Potter  
- Oui, je sais.  
La petite blonde aux yeux sombres se présenta à son tour.  
-Jane Husten  
-Ariana Letellier  
-Tu as des origines françaises ?  
-Oui mais ma famille vit depuis très longtemps en Angleterre.  
-Si vous saviez ce que je suis contente d'être ici ! s'écria Lily  
-Oh nous aussi, répondirent en cœur les trois autres avant d'éclater de rire.  
Elles finirent de ranger leurs affaires puis se changèrent pour la nuit. Lily avait découvert la salle de bain entre temps dont la porte était dans leur chambre.  
Puis toutes les filles furent prêtes. Lily se trouvait entourée par les lits de Linda et d'Ariana. Le lit de Jane était à côté de celui d'Ariana.  
Elles se couchèrent et tirèrent les rideaux de leurs lits. Ah ! enfin, elles étaient à Poudlard !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec mon deuxième chapitre. Dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira !  
Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et bien sûr à tous ceux qui m'ont lu.  
Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

Lily de réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Personne dans le dortoir n'avait encore ouvert les yeux. Elle décida de se lever, prit son uniforme et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, elle vit que Linda avait commencé à se réveiller. La jeune rousse descendit dans la salle commune, presque vide à cette heure.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil au coin du feu tout en observant la salle. Vaste, chaleureuse, on sentait la joie et la bonne humeur flotter dans les airs. Elle apercevait de nombreux fauteuils et des petites tables pour le travail. D'après la description de son père, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis l'époque de ce dernier.

-Coucou

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Albus se tenait derrière elle. Elle lui sourit.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien, et toi ?

-Comme un loir. Les filles de ton dortoir sont gentilles ?

-Oh, oui ! Nous avons déjà bien rigolé hier.

- Veux-tu descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

-Je les attends.

-J'attends avec toi alors.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ils commencèrent à parler des cours et de la vie de tous les jours.

James sortit avec ses amis de leur dortoir et ils s'assirent tous les quatre avec Albus et Lily. Les deux garçons n'avouaient pas qu'ils aimaient tant leur sœur mais ils se montraient très protecteurs à son égard. Ils formaient un tableau charmant tous les trois, assis sur le canapé. Enfin, Ariana, Jane et Linda descendirent et se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe lorsque Lily leur fit signe. Linda n'osait pas venir au début car elle était issu d'une famille sorcière et pour elle les Potter étaient une légende mais Ariana ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'entraîna.

Les amis d'Albus ainsi que Hugo et les siens arrivèrent presqu'en même temps et ce groupe, maintenant assez grand, partit vers la grande salle. James demanda à sa sœur de les guider. La petite s'acquitta parfaitement de la tache et retrouva assez facilement les passages que son frères lui avait montré (attention, pas les grands passages secrets mais les petits raccourcis situés derrières les tapisseries).

La grande salle commençait à se remplir quand ils arrivèrent. A la fin du petit déjeuner, les professeurs passèrent avec les emplois du temps. Lily prit le sien et remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas de cours le vendredi après-midi. Elle observa la journée du lundi, qui allait se dérouler. Métamorphose et Histoire de la magie le matin et Sortilèges et Botanique l'après midi.

La potion aurait lieu le Vendredi, la défense contre les forces du mal, le mardi et le mercredi. Elle cherche des yeux le cours de vol, il aurait lieu le jeudi mais elle fit la grimace quand elle vit que c'était un cours commun avec les Serpentards. Elle savait voler, et même assez bien d'après ses parents mais elle avait peur de se ridiculiser.

A côté d'elle, James râlait contre son propre emploi du temps, trop chargé à son goût ! Le pauvre commençait la semaine avec Histoire de la magie et divination !

Les quatre filles, qui commençaient déjà à être inséparables, remontèrent avant le début des cours pour aller chercher leurs affaires. Elles se mirent ensuite à essayer de repérer la salle de métamorphose. Elles ne la trouvèrent que lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours sonna.

Le professeur Middle leur parla d'abord de la métamorphose en général avant de leur expliquer les bases et l'exercice du jour. Changer une allumette en aiguille. Lily trouvait cela extrêmement difficile Au bout d'une heure, personne n'avait encore réussi, pas même les Serdaigles avec qui ils partageaient le cours. Cependant le professeur ne s'en étonnait pas. A la fin du cours, personne n'était encore parvenu à métamorphoser son allumette. Le professeur leur demanda de s'entraîner pour la fois suivante. Les élèves quittèrent la salle et partirent vers celle du cours suivant. Les Gryffondors retrouvèrent les Poufsouffles devant la salle d'Histoire de la magie. Lily n'attendait pas grand-chose de ce cours car James avait décrit le professeur Binns comme le professeur le plus ennuyeux de la terre.

Les élèves s'assirent dans le calme et attendirent que le professeur arrive.

Il entra en passant à travers le tableau et fit rapidement l'appel avant de commencer à lire ses notes. Lily résista vaillamment durant 45 minutes au pouvoir soporifique de Binns puis passer l'autre moitié (je considère que le cours dure 1h30) à plaisanter avec Jane, Linda et Hugo (Ariana semblait apprécier la matière et prenait des notes.) Enfin, la cloche sonna. Lily, Hugo et les autres sortirent soulagés et commencèrent à chercher le chemin vers la Grande Salle. Heureusement, tous les élèves s'y rendaient et ils n'eurent qu'à les suivre. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les bancs. James et ses amis s'assirent près d'eux et leur demandèrent d'un ton faussement inquiet comment s'étaient passés leurs cours. Lily leur retourna la question. James lui répondit d'un air détaché :

-Très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me le demande. Nous ne sommes pas du tout impliqués dans la bataille qui a eu lieu en Histoire de la Magie ni responsables de la disparition des accessoires du professeur de divination. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux insinuer ceci.

-Mais je ne sous-entends rien du tout, répondit ironiquement sa sœur.

Hugo et les filles éclatèrent de rire. A ce moment, une jeune fille blonde passa derrière Lily et la poussa durement dans le dos. La benjamine des Potter se cogna contre la table

-Aïe !

James leva les yeux et vit la fille que sa sœur avait humilié dans le train, s'éloigner un air content sur le visage. Il voulut se lever pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses manières mais Lily le retint par le bras :

-Elle me déteste déjà parce que j'ai réduit à néant ses chances avec toi. N'alimente pas cette haine en la remettant à sa place.

-Arrête de parler comme ça, on dirait un prof !

Lily sourit.

A la fin du repas, ils passèrent à al salle commune avant de reprendre les cours. La journée se termina calmement.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Lily apprécia la botanique ce qui fit plaisir au professeur Londubat. Elle réussit à transformer son allumette en métamorphose mais trouvait cette matière plus difficile que les sortilèges et elle fut passionnée par la DCFM. Elle n'apprécia que modérément l'astronomie. Cependant, elle attendait avec impatience le cours de vol. Le jeudi, quand la fin du cours de métamorphose sonna, Lily entraîna ses amies et son cousin avec enthousiasme vers le terrain réservé aux cours de vol.

Leur professeur, Mr Smith (ce n'est pas Zacharias) arriva. Blond, un visage carré et une carrure assez imposante. Les Serpentards arrivèrent assez rapidement après lui. Le professeur les observa un moment avant de commencer à faire l'appel. Il leur demanda ensuite de se placer à côté d'un balai, couché au sol puis de crier « debout » afin que celui-ci vienne se placer dans leur main.

Lily fit comme il avait dit et son balai lui sauta dans la main, elle regarda autour d'elle. Linda et Hugo avaient aussi réussi comme plusieurs autres Gryffondors et quelques Serpentards. Mr Smith leur explique rapidement les règles à savoir et le maniement du balai avant de leur donner la permission de décoller.

Lily tapa du pied et s'éleva rapidement. Elle retrouva aussitôt cette sensation si agréable qu'elle éprouvait à chaque vol. Elle se sentait libre de toute entrave, le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux les faisant voler derrière elle, l'air caressait sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ces sensations. Elle les rouvrit ensuite pour regarder ses camarades. Hugo volait en dessous d'elle et semblait prendre le même plaisir. Ariana et Jane se débrouillaient bien pour une première fois. La plupart des Serpentards volaient la tête haute.

Soudain, elle vit un Serpentard foncer à pleine vitesse sur elle.

J'ai constitué l'emploi du temps de Lily tel que je me l'imagine en essayant de respecter les données que l'on trouve dans les livres (il n'y en a pas beaucoup).

Je vous le mets pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver dans le récit.

Jours Lundi Mardi Mercredi Jeudi Vendredi

Matin Méta Sortilèges Méta Méta Potion (2h)

Histoire Botanique DCFM Vol

Après-midi Sortilèges DCFM Botanique

Botanique

Soir Astronomie

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Méta = Métamorphose


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde! Après ce gros retard, voici enfin le troisième chapitre!

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Juste avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais faire un peu de pub pour une fic que j'écris avec lisca, Poopy. Elle porte sur l'époque des Maraudeurs et est assez drôle (selon mon point de vue)!

Voilà, je vous laisse lire.

Chapitre 3

Soudain, elle vit un Serpentard qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle l'évita au dernier moment et celui-ci faillit percuter un de ses camarades, emporté par son élan. Lily éclata de rire et se moqua :

-Tu ne sais plus guider ton balai ?

Le Serpentard fonça à nouveau sur elle.

- Attrape-moi si tu peux, lui cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Il la poursuivit et elle s'amusa à le faire tourner en bourrique en changeant sans cesse de trajectoire et en passant entre les élèves. Le professeur finit par siffler pour leur demander de redescendre. Lily piqua aussitôt vers le sol et se posa en douceur. Mr Smith attendit qu'ils se soient tous posés :

-Bien, j'ai remarqué que certains élèves qui se débrouillaient très bien et qui pourront certainement tenter de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison quand ils en auront l'âge.

Il disait cela en regardant Lily, Hugo, Linda et quelques Serpentards. La jeune rousse repéra le garçon qui avait cherché à lui foncer dessus. Brun, les yeux marrons, l'air arrogant, le Serpentard par excellence ! Le professeur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué comme un potentiel candidat pour l'équipe de se maison et le jeune garçon avait l'air morose. Mr Smith leur demanda de ramener les balais au local puis les laissa partir.

Lily alla retrouver Jane, Linda, Ariana et Hugo et ils allèrent ensembles dans la salle commune, après l'avoir cherché pendant un certain temps ! Hugo commentait avec enthousiasme la poursuite entre sa cousine et le Serpentard qui, d'après lui, se nommait Victor Davis. Comme ils avaient un peu de temps avant le déjeuner, ils s'assirent dans des fauteuils et continuèrent à parler du cours de vol.

Dix minutes avant l'heure du repas, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. James s'y trouvait déjà avec ses amis quand ils arrivèrent et ils s'assirent à leurs côtés. Ariana leur raconta le cours de vol. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, il allait falloir qu'elle empêche son frère de se venger. Mais James trouva l'anecdote amusante et se demanda si sa sœur aurait des chances d'être dans l'équipe lorsqu'elle le pourrait. Soudain Jane interrompit leur conversation pour demander :

-Qui est le garçon blond qui ne quitte pas Lily des yeux depuis tout à l'heure ?

James se retourna puis crache avec mépris :

-C'est Scorpius Malefoy, il a intérêt à ôter ses yeux de ma sœur.

Lily regarda à son tour, un garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, aux jeux bleus, le teint pâle ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le « petit » Malefoy, fils de Drago était en troisième année, comme Albus. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Lily le regardait, il détourna le regard. Elle se retourna vers ses amies :

-Qu'est ce qu'on a cet après-midi ?

-Botanique

-Génial, j'adore cette matière ! Neville est tellement intéressant !

-Neville, s'exclama Ariana, qui est-ce ?

-Heu… le professeur Londubat.

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? demanda Jane.

-C'est un ami de mes parents, je le voie souvent, c'est pour cela que je l'appelle par son prénom, avoua-t-elle.

-Lily ! s'écria son frère, je t'avais demandé de ne pas parler de ça !

-Ca m'a échappé. De toute façon, quel est ton problème, le fait que l'on sache que tu es ami avec un professeur ?

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, James rougit.

-Ca ma petite, tu vas me le payer !

-Maman, j'ai peur !

-James tu rougis ? se moqua Hugo

-Le mioche, tais-toi !

-Quelle réplique cinglante !

James voyait qu'il avait le dessous et fit semblant de ne pas les entendre, il regarda autour de lui. Les regards des filles, fixés sur ses amis et lui ne lui échappèrent pas. Quand il croisa leurs regards, elles se mirent à glousser et à chuchoter « Tu as vu, il m'a regardé ! »

Il leur fit un grand sourire puis se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit un clin d'œil :

-Les gars, on a quelque chose à faire, non ?

-Ah oui !

-Qu'allez vous faire, les interrogea Hugo.

-Si on te demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas ! lui répondirent-ils en s'éloignant.

Ils quittèrent la salle suivis par presque tous les regards des filles.

Lily soupira en voyant son frère sous la ligne de mire des filles. Elle avouait cependant que ses amis et lui formaient un groupe très envié. Ils étaient assez beaux garçons tous les 4 !

Paul Mc Maury, brun les yeux marrons, assez grand et fin avec un sourire charmeur.

Nicolas Lass, dit Nico, était blond, avait les yeux verts, il était grand et possédait une carrure d'athlète.

Edwin Buttler, ou Win, avait des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux noirs, brillants qui charmaient.

Elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient encore faire, peut-être cherchaient ils à battre le record d'heures de retenues, établi par les Maraudeurs.

La semaine se termina calmement

Le week-end arriva et Lily écrivit une lettre à ses parents. Elle y décrivit avec enthousiasme sa première semaine. Après l'avoir envoyé, elle partit avec ses amis à la découverte du château. Le dimanche, elle fit ses devoirs. Le lundi arriva et la deuxième semaine commença, Lily se sentait chez elle et il lui semblait avoir toujours vécu au château. Elle se perdait encore de temps à autres mais moins qu'au début.

Elle croisait souvent Scorpius dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle allait d'un cours à l'autre. Elle s'en étonna car elle voyait rarement les autres troisièmes années. Elle sentait souvent son regard posé sur elle quand elle était assise à la table des Gryffondors. Lui déplaisait-elle à ce point ?

Cependant, il ne lui parlait jamais et ne l'insultait pas comme beaucoup de Serpentards. Elle avait beau se demander pourquoi, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse. Elle finit par mettre cette question dans un coin de sa tête.

Les cours devenaient de plus en plus intéressants maintenant qu'ils avaient assimilés les bases. Jane se révéla brillante et très travailleuse, Ariana assez travailleuse et très intelligente, Linda peu travailleuse et pourtant elle avait d'étonnantes facilités. Lily travaillait sérieusement et avait de bons résultats. Les jours s'écoulaient et le premier mois passa sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte. Puis octobre passa, le 31, ils apprirent à faire voler des objets en sortilèges. Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience le banquet d'Halloween.

Avant de commencer le repas, le professeur Mc Gonagall leur fit un discours et ajouta une note sérieuse à la fin :

-…enfin nous ne devons pas oublier que ce jour entraîna la mort de Voldemort. Grâce au sacrifice de Lily et James Potter, Harry Potter résista au sortilège de la mort. Ce fut lui qui libéra notre monde des ténèbres que Voldemort répandait. Je propose de porter un toast à James, à Lily et à leur fils Harry, le Survivant.

Lily, James et Albus poussèrent un soupir, ils sentaient les regards de tous les élèves posés sur leurs nuques. Les Weasley étaient également observés. Lily, Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, Dominique, Louis et leurs cousins (nda : la liste est un peu longue !) se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

La directrice leva son verre et tous les autres élèves firent de même sauf quelques Serpentards ainsi que les enfants Potter qui détestaient porter un toast à leur père, à leur famille.

Enfin le professeur Mc Gonagall se rassit et les élèves purent manger.

Lily commentait avec Albus ce qui venait de se passer, c'était la première fois que la directrice portait un toast à leur famille et la jeune rousse espérait que c'était la dernière.

Le banquet fini, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes respectives. La nuit passa.

Le lendemain, Lily assista à l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de sa maison. James y jouait comme attrapeur. Il essayait, tout fier, son nouveau balai, le dernier sorti.

Lily s'assit dans les tribunes aux côtés d'Hugo.

Albus venait d'intégrer l'équipe, comme poursuiveur et faisait équipe avec Nico et Lucy Leeve, une jeune fille de 6ème année. Le capitaine arriva sur le terrain, Olivier Marshall était gardien, enfin les batteurs étaient Lisa Abal et Ben Winston (3ème et 4ème année).

L'entraînement commença.

-James, je lâche le vif d'or, s'écria le capitaine.

Lily vit un instant la petite balle avant qu'elle ne se faufile entre les joueurs pour essayer d'échapper à son frère. Pendant ce temps, les autres joueurs s'étaient mis en mouvement, les batteurs frappaient férocement les cognards obligeant parfois les poursuiveurs à rompre leurs formations. Ces derniers formaient d'ailleurs une très bonne équipe, soudée. Lily, en les regardant, se demandait s'il était possible de trouver une faille dans leur technique.

James attrapait le vif d'or avec une facilité déconcertante, les poursuiveurs semblaient liés par une connexion mentale et anticipaient toutes les actions de leurs coéquipiers, Olivier se trouvait presque toujours devant le bon anneau.

L'entraînement se passa si bien que le capitaine n'eut pas une seule reproche à faire à ses joueurs.

L'entraînement fini, Lily se précipita sur le terrain et prit à Albus son balai avant que ce dernier eut le temps de réagir. La jeune rousse s'envola avec grâce et savoura la vitesse qu'elle pouvait prendre avec le balai de son frère, rien à voir avec les vieilles « étoiles filantes » de l'école.

Elle vit James redécoller et se diriger vers elle à pleine vitesse. Elle resta sur place jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle sentit son frère la frôler lorsqu'elle se décala pour le laisser passer. Elle éclata de rire tandis que Lisa étouffait une exclamation (les joueurs étaient encore sur le terrain et regardaient Lily et James s'amuser dans le ciel).

L'ainé des Potter avait récupéré un souaffle et faisait des passes à sa sœur. Ils finirent par atterrir et Olivier regarda Lily avant de dire :

-Il faudra absolument que tu présentes l'année prochaine, il y a des places dans l'équipe qui se libéreront, à commencer par la mienne.

-Je ne suis pas très intéressée par le poste de gardien, je préférerais être poursuiveuse.

Olivier sourit.

-Tu pourras alors prendre ma place dans deux ans, intervint Lucy.

Lily eut un sourire éclatant et répondit :

-J'en serai ravie.

Pendant que les joueurs se changeaient, Lily et Hugo se dirigèrent vers le château tout en commentant l'entraînement. Le jeune Weasley était encore plus enthousiaste que sa cousine.

-Les Serpentards n'ont aucune chance, notre équipe va les écraser.

-Ah bon ? répliqua une voix doucereuse.

Les deux cousins relevèrent la tête et se figèrent. Un petit groupe de Serpentards de 3ème et 4ème année se tenait devant eux parmi lesquels Scorpius Malefoy. Il semblait inquiet. Celui qui avait parlé était un 4ème année, il avait les cheveux noirs, une forte carrure et un air mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais Weasmoche ?

-Que vous alliez vous faire battre, répondit la benjamine des Potter.

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé Potter ! Je parlais à ton minable de cousin.

-Et moi, je te parlais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Quand on pose une question, j'y réponds.

Elle cherchait à gagner du temps, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils en viennent à sortir leurs baguettes tant que l'équipe des Gryffondors ne serait pas sortie du vestiaire. Son cousin et elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à eux.

-Puisque tu veux que l'on te parle Potter, on va parler !

-Je vous écoute.

-Que s'est il passé pour que ton frère soit aussi bête ? (nda : la question est vraiment idiote mais c'est un Serpentard qui la pose !)

-Tu devrais peut-être lui demander, c'est lui qui est le mieux placé pour répondre !

-Je pourrais…

-Mais tu n'as pas assez de courage pour l'affronter de face parce qu'il est plus fort que toi en duel, réplique Hugo.

Lily jura à mi-voix, niveau délicatesse, elle avait déjà vu mieux.

-Attention à ce que tu dis Weasmoche, je pourrais te montrer moi, que je suis le plus fort.

-Face à un premier année ? Quel courage !

Rouge de colère, le Serpentard sortit sa baguette. Scorpius soupira :

-Lucas, cela ne sert à rien, tu ne retireras aucune gloire à essayer de ridiculiser des premières années, bien au contraire.

Lily et Hugo n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, un Malefoy était en train de les défendre !

-Quoi, Malefoy ! Tu as peur ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de deux petits qui savent à peine utiliser la magie ! Seulement, si je ne voulais pas me retrouver face au frère, je baisserais ma baguette.

Lily se retourna, l'équipe de Gryffondor accourait vers eux, James à leur tête. Lucas profita de son inattention pour lui jeter un sort.

Voilà, voilà! A bientôt mais avant de partir, laisser moi une petite review! :) (tous les avis sont acceptés bien sûr!)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici mon chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui lisent! :)

Chapitre 4

Lucas profita de son inattention pour lui jeter un sort.

Heureusement pour elle, Scorpius dévia le bras de son condiscipline et le sort la frôla mais ne lui fit aucun mal.

-Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà ! Potter accourt au secours de sa sœur chérie, comme c'est mignon !

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire Thorton, lui répondit James.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai besoin que l'on vienne à mon secours ? s'insurgea Lily.

-Tu ne sais même pas éviter les sorts lancés loyalement !

-Loyalement ! s'éclaffa la jeune rousse, achète toi un dictionnaire pour chercher ce mot, je t'informe juste du fait qu'il n'est pas synonyme de « Qui attaque par derrière » !

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et même Scorpius eut un petit sourire discret.

Lucas Thorton était rouge de honte et de colère. Il voyait qu'il avait le dessous, il regarda autour de lui puis tourna les talons suivi des autres Serpentards. Scorpius hésita, regarda d'un air incertain les Gryffondors puis s'éloigna rapidement laissant Lily toute étonnée derrière lui. Il avait rougi quand elle lui avait sourit.

Albus qui avait observé la scène eut un petit air amusé.

Il entraîna sa sœur vers le château et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je crois qu'il a un petit faible pour toi !

Sa cadette le regarda étonné. James derrière elle commentait la scène avec enthousiasme. Sa sœur semblait désignée pour lui succéder et ridiculiser les Serpentards. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air ravi. Il leur demanda ensuite comment ils s'étaient mis les serpents à dos.

-Hugo était en train de me dire que vous alliez battre les Serpentards au prochain match et pour une raison que j'ignore, cela ne leur a pas trop fait plaisir !

Les Gryffondors pouffèrent tandis que James félicitait son cousin. Ils arrivèrent au château et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Lily et Hugo furent appelés par leurs amis respectifs. La petite rousse s'assit face à Ariana. Elle leur raconta l'entraînement puis son altercation avec les Serpentards. Linda trouva l'anecdote très amusante.

Le match avait lieu le samedi suivant. La semaine précédant la rencontre fut passée dans l'attente de cet événement, il y avait un certain nombre de tensions. Les élèves pariaient sur les résultats du match Serpentard-Gryffondor, les deux meilleurs ennemis. Les frères de Lily avaient des entrainements presque tous les jours.

Enfin le samedi arriva. A 11heures, les supporters envahirent les gradins. Presque trois/quart des tribunes étaient rouges et or. Derrière les buts de Serpentards, presque 200 élèves étaient habillés de vert et argent.

Lily, Hugo et leurs amis réussirent à trouver de bonnes places. A la vue des jeunes Potter et Weasley, les élèves se poussaient pour leur faire de la place.

Enfin les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Mr Smith, l'arbitre, s'avança.

« Les capitaines serez vous la main »

Olivier et Flint, capitaine de l'équipe des serpents se serrèrent la main en s'écrasant les doigts et en se défiant du regard.

« Enfourchez vos balais »

Les 14 joueurs s'envolèrent. Les gardiens se positionnèrent devant les anneaux. L'arbitre s'avança et libéra les balles, le match commença.

Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor s'emparèrent immédiatement du souaffle et volèrent vers les buts en se faisant des passes. Un cognard frôla Albus le détournant de sa trajectoire, il perdit le souaffle qui fut récupéré par les Serpentards qui filèrent vers les buts.

« Stuark tire mais Marshall bloque et c'est Gryffondor qui récupère avec Lucy Leeve »

La voix du commentateur raisonnait dans tout le stade. Ted Dwane était connu pour ses commentaires de qualité et surtout pour sa partialité.

« Et Gryffondor marque ! 10 à 0 en faveur de l'équipe des lions »

Le stade fut empli de clameurs.

« Serpentard à l'attaque avec Zabini qui s'empare du Souaffle. Un cognard envoyé par Lisa Abal le frappe et c'est Potter qui récupère la balle et qui s'élance vers les buts, il la passe à Nico Lass qui feinte, fait une passe arrière à Potter qui la relance à Leeve qui marque. Ces poursuiveurs ont une très bonne technique ! 20 à 0 en faveur des lions. »

Lily applaudissait toute joyeuse, l'équipe de sa maison qui se faisait remarquer par sa technique de jeu mais elle voyait avec crainte les Serpentards qui devenaient furieux de l'avance prise par les Gryffondors, il ne fallait pas oublier la haine héréditaire entre les deux maisons, la jeune Potter sentait que le match allait être dur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le score était de 60 à 20.

Les Serpentards furieux cherchaient à blesser les joueurs de l'équipe adverse et envoyaient les cognards dans tous les sens. Heureusement, Lisa et Ben parvenaient à renvoyer la plupart avant qu'ils ne frappent les joueurs.

« Potter marque, 70 à 20 Pour Gryffondor. Baldok récupère le souaffle et le passe à Zabini qui fonce vers le gardien Olivier Marshall, il passe à Stuark qui tire et marque »

Le match continua ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Le score était alors de 180 à 140 en faveur de l'équipe des lions enfin Ted s'écria :

« Les attrapeurs ont vu le vif d'or et s'élancent à sa poursuite. Ils sont côtes à côtes »

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans le stade, tous les visages restaient fixés sur les attrapeurs qui filaient vers le petit point doré, symbole de victoire. Enfin, au moment où ils allaient entrer en collision avec le sol, James attrapa la petite balle et tira sur le manche de son balai pour ne pas s'écraser, tout en poussant un cri de joie.

Les trois quart du terrain explosèrent en acclamations tandis que l'arbitre sifflait la fin du match. James redescendait vers le terrain lorsqu'un cognard le frappa au bras et le fit tomber.

Il n'était heureusement plus très haut et il tomba rudement sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Les supporters étouffèrent un cri. L'équipe atterrit à côté de lui tandis que Lily, Hugo et les autres Weasley se précipitaient sur le terrain. Le fan-club de James descendait les gradins pour se précipiter vers leur idole, allongé sur l'herbe, se tenant le bras mais tout souriant de leur victoire.

Lily s'agenouilla près de son frère, le contemplant d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci lui sourit pour la rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

Il regarda derrière sa sœur et poussa un soupir. Lily se retourna et vit le professeur Lockhart s'avancer vers eux, tout souriant. Il sortait sa baguette pour soigner son frère.

Vous m'avez cru, hein !

Lily se retourna et vit le fan-club de son frère qui jouait des coudes pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers elles sous les regards étonnés de sa famille.

-Excusez-moi mais vous ne pouvez pas le voir.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon frère est blessé et n'a pas besoin d'être entouré par des filles comme vous.

-Et pourquoi toi, et les autres là-bas, lui dit une blonde en pointant son doigt manucuré vers Rose, Lisa, Lucy…, pourraient le voir.

Lily commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Premièrement, quand on est polie, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas, on ne montre pas du doigt, et deuxièmement, nous pouvons le voir parce que nous sommes sa FAMILLE et ses AMIS.

-Nous sommes ses amies !

Lily éclata de rire et répliqua :

-Mon frère, ami avec des filles sans cervelle comme vous ? Vous devez faire erreur !

-Comment oses-tu nous insulter !

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

-…

-Oh ! Excusez moi c'est un peu trop dur à comprendre pour vous ! Comment dire…. Vous commencez à m'énerver sérieusement. Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ?

-… ?

-DEGAGEZ !

Elles tournèrent les talons en hâte après avoir jeté un regard furieux à la petite rousse. Cette dernière entendit des rires derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Albus, Hugo, James, Rose, Louis et ses cousins se tenir les côtes.

Elle leur demanda la cause de leur hilarité.

-Tu ressembles à maman et à grand-mère Molly quand tu te mets en colère, elles ont eu tellement peur qu'elles sont parties en courant ! s'exclama James.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait un caractère un peu explosif mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage ! La plupart des femmes de sa famille étaient soupes au lait (Lily Evans, Molly, Ginny).

Elle regarda James qui se tenait toujours le bras mais qui semblait avoir moins mal.

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

Il acquiesça et se releva aidé par Albus. Son frère et sa sœur l'accompagnèrent dans « l'antre » de Mrs Pomfresh. Elle ressouda ses os en un coup de baguette et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres séquelles. Elle lui ordonna ensuite de rester assis sur un lit avant de pouvoir sortir. Les enfants Potter discutèrent du match qui venait de se dérouler. La benjamine louait le travail d'équipe des poursuiveurs et James, lui-même, reconnut que ces derniers avaient bien joué.

Enfin Mrs Pomfresh les autorisa à sortir. Ils retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondors où une fête était organisée en l'honneur de la victoire de leur équipe. Les frères de Lily filèrent se changer.

La fête dura une bonne partie de la nuit. La jeune rousse monta se coucher avec ses amies vers minuit mais certains restèrent jusqu'à deux heures.

Le lendemain, la tour ne s'anima pas avant 10 heures. L'équipe était encore sous les feux de la rampe et James se pavanait encore plus que d'habitude, lançant des regards charmeurs aux jeunes filles qui l'entouraient.

Après le déjeuner, Lily, Ariana, Linda, Jane, Hugo et Enzo (qui était devenu un ami d'Hugo) Se promenèrent dans le château afin de mieux le connaître. Lily voulait à tous prix découvrir tous les passages secrets avant la fin de sa scolarité car son frère refusait de lui prêter la carte du Maraudeur. Elle avait donc décidé de les chercher elle-même et avec l'aide de ses amies. Mais ils n'en trouvèrent pas ce jour-là.

Le lendemain, à l'heure su courrier, Tania, la chouette que Harry avait offert à sa fille lors de son entrée à Poudlard, vint déposer une lettre sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Lily ouvrit la lettre de son père.

_Coucou ma chérie, _

_J'espère que tout va bien. As-tu appréciée le match de Samedi ? Albus m'a raconté pour la blessure de James. Tes camarades sont ils toujours aussi gentils ? Je cru comprendre que Ariana, Jane, Linda et toi étiez inséparables._

_Quelles sont les matières que tu préfères ?_

_Albus m'as appris aussi que tu aimais explorer le château avec tes amis et que James ne veux pas te prêter la carte ! Ne t'en fais pas, il te la donnera quand il quittera l'école dans trois ans. Il pense connaître tous les secrets de ce château mais il se trompe. Il y a une salle qui n'est pas indiquée sur la carte, elle s'appelle la salle sur Demande ou « Va-et-vient ». Elle se trouve au septième étage. Passe trois fois devant le mur nu face à la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet e, pensant très fort à la salle que tu veux. Tu verras, c'est super !_

_Je te dis ça car j'ai également révélé un secret de ce château à tes frères lors de leur entrée à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas les mêmes._

_Nous allons tous bien, le travail est assez calme en ce moment, les Aurors n'ont pas beaucoup à faire mais nous ne nous plaignons pas._

_Maman va bien. Veux-tu rester à Poudlard pour Noël ? Tes frères ne savent pas encore._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Papa_

Lily eut un grand sourire, à présent elle connaissait un secret ignoré par beaucoup d'élèves.

Ce jour-là, il lui sembla que les cours passaient plus lentement que d'habitude. Même celui de botanique, pourtant l'un de ses préféré. Enfin la cloche sonna. Lily et ses amies rentrèrent poser leurs affaires dans le dortoir puis la jeune rousse trouva une excuse pour partir seule, elle ne voulait pas encore parler de la salle sur demande à ses amies.

Elle se précipita au septième étage et trouva rapidement le mur dont son père lui avait parlé. Suite à son troisième passage, une porte apparu. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva devant une salle immense.

Des hamacs multicolores étaient suspendus au plafond et à un balcon qui courrait tout autour des murs aux lambris sombres dépourvus de fenêtres et recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs vives. Lily reconnut le lion doré de Gryffondor brodé sur un fond écarlate, Le blaireau noir de Poufsouffle sur un fond jaune et l'aigle de bronze de Serdaigle sur du bleu. Seul le vert et argent de Serpentard était absent. Des bibliothèques débordaient de livres, quelques balais étaient appuyés contre les murs et dans un coin, il y avait une grande radio en bois.

Lily observait, émerveillée la salle qui avait accueillie les élèves qui souhaitaient résister aux Carrow et aux ordres de Voldemort. La salle que son professeur de botanique avait fait apparaître. Son père lui avait souvent raconté l'histoire tout en lui cachant le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la bataille de Poudlard.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher d'elle.

-C'est quoi cette salle ?

Qui est-ce? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant que je ne tarderais pas à publier, promis!

Je tiens à préciser que la description n'est pas de moi mais de J.K Rowling, tout comme les personnages principaux de mon histoire, je ne fais que les emprunter.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais je ne trouve jamais le temps pour publier, j'en suis vraiment navrée.

Merci beaucoup à mimi pour sa review!

Bonne lecture! :)

Chapitre 5: Sélections

-C'est quoi cette salle ?

Lily se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade.

Scorpius Malefoy se tenait là, observant la salle d'un air intrigué.

-Que fais-tu là ? s'exclama la jeune rousse.

-Je t'ai vu entrer je ne connaissais pas cette salle !

-Tu m'as suivi ?!

-Non, pourquoi dis tu ça ? nia-t-il mais son regard fuyant réduit ses efforts à néant.

Lily eut cependant l délicatesse de ne pas insister, si Albus avait dit vrai, elle savait pourquoi il la suivait.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, où sommes nous ? insista le jeune blond.

-Dans la salle sur demande mais plus précisément, dans la salle qui servit de cachette à Neville Londubat et de QG à l'Armée de Dumbledore en 1998.

-Comment la connais-tu ?

-Mon père m'en a parlé.

-Ah ! Penses-tu que beaucoup d'élèves la connaissent ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, même James en ignore l'existence !

-Ok, bon j'y vais, j'ai du travail à faire.

-D'accord… en fait merci de nous avoir défendu la dernière fois.

-Ouais, salut !

Lily le regarda partir, il semblait gêné d'avoir été remercié.

Elle ne tarda pas dans la pièce et retourna elle aussi dans sa salle commune, faire ses devoirs.

Le soir, ses amies et elle se couchèrent assez tôt.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lily se réveilla, elle était seule dans le dortoir. Elle se leva rapidement et se prépara. Quand elle eut fini, elle se regarda dans le miroir et examina son reflet. elle se demanda comment elle serait lorsqu'elle serait plus grande, plus jolie ? Elle l'espérait. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer son visage avec quelques années de plus. Elle se voyait avec de plus longs cheveux, un visage qui ressemblait à la fois à celui de sa mère et à celui de sa grand-mère paternelle, dont elle avait vu des photos.

-Lily, on va être en retard en Arithmancie, cria une voix.

La jeune fille de 13 ans lui répondit :

-J'arrive.

Elle sourit en regardant son reflet, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily, sa grand-mère, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle aurait aimé avoir les mêmes yeux verts émeraude si beaux, ceux que son frère avait.

Elle secoua la tête et attrapa son sac de cours puis se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient dans sa salle commune. Ariana et Jane l'attendaient impatiemment au bas de l'escalier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Je me suis levée un peu tard, désolée. Vous auriez pu me réveiller aussi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'oubliera pas la prochaine fois.

-Où est Linda ?

-Elle nous garde des places.

Les trois filles de troisième année se précipitèrent hors de la salle commune et coururent vers celle d'Arithmancie.

Elles avaient préféré choisir cette matière plutôt que la divination car elles n'avaient eu que des mauvais échos de cette discipline. Elles avaient également pris soins aux créatures magiques et étude des moldus. Enfin Ariana n'avait pas choisi cette dernière option qui ne l'intéressait pas puisqu'elle sortait d'un milieu moldu.

Lily attendait avec impatience les sélections de Quidditch auxquelles elle comptait se présenter. Il lui faudrait être excellente car James étant le capitaine, il ne pourrait la prendre si elle faisait la moindre faute, sinon, il serait « accusé » de ne sélectionner que sa famille. Les essais avaient été prévus pour le samedi suivant, fin septembre.

La jeune Potter se rendait presque tous les soirs en compagnie de Linda sur le terrain pour s'entraîner. Ariana et Jane venaient assez régulièrement les voir mais elles étaient moins passionnées par le Quidditch que leurs amies. Albus lui donnait des conseils pour se perfectionner.

Heureusement pour elle, les élèves de son année n'avaient pas encore trop de devoirs sinon elle n'aurait jamais eut le temps.

Les trois filles arrivèrent juste à temps pour le début du cours. Linda gardait des places au deuxième rang. Lily sortit des plumes, son encrier, du parchemin et son livre et commença à parler avec Linda, sa voisine, car le professeur sortait encore ses affaires.

Le groupe des quatre filles (d'ailleurs assez populaire) n'avaient eu que quatre cours d'Arithmancie depuis le début de l'année mais elles étaient déjà passionnées par cette matière aussi quand leur professeur (Mrs Darly) prit la parole, elles arrêtèrent de parler et prirent des notes. Elles enchaînèrent dans cette journée du mardi les cours d'Arithmancie, de DCFM de botanique et de soins aux créatures magiques. Lily adorait ce jour qui regroupait ses matières préférées.

La semaine passa et le samedi arriva enfin.

Les sélections avaient pour seul but de trouver un poursuiveur puisque c'était le seul poste disponible. L'équipe constituée était si bonne que James n'ait aucune envie de la changer.

Le choix de Lucy Leeve, capitaine de l'année précédente pour le gardien était excellent. Elle avait choisi un cinquième année (qui était alors en quatrième année) du nom de Georges Bizot, il ne ratait presqu'aucune balle ayant de très bons reflexes.

L'équipe et tous ceux qui se présentaient se rendirent sur le terrain. Presque la totalité des Gryffondors était présents dans les gradins.

James vérifia tout 'abord qu'il n'y avait aucun élève d'une autre maison dans les candidats puis leur demanda de voler un peu pour voir ce qu'ils valaient.

Cet exercice élimina déjà deux personnes qui n'étaient pas assez sures d'elles sur leur balai.

Il restait cinq candidats dont la sœur du capitaine. L'exercice suivant consista à se faire des passes, le plus possible en volant rapidement. Seuls Lily et deux autres y réussirent suffisamment longtemps. James demanda ensuite à Georges de se placer devant les buts. Les candidats devaient essayer de marquer après quelques passes avec Albus et Nico. Lily fut la dernière à passer réussit à marquer trois buts sur cinq, les deux autres avaient été bloqués par Georges. Les deux autres candidats n'en avaient marqué que deux. James fit recommencer cet exercice plusieurs fois et c'est sa sœur qui marquait toujours le plus de buts en allant jusqu'à quatre marqués et un bloqué sur cinq essais.

Le capitaine laissa une dernière chance aux deux autres et demanda aux trois postulants de faire quelques figures acrobatiques pour vois le plus à l'aise des trois.

Tous les spectateurs virent que James ne tentait pas de favoriser sa sœur, il lui demandait des figures plus difficiles et nul ne pouvait nier la supériorité de la technique de la jeune Potter. Personne ne pouvant crier au favoritisme, Lily intégra l'équipe. Ses deux adversaires la félicitèrent et reconnurent leur défaite avec le sourire.

Linda, Ariana et Jane sautèrent sur leur amie pour la féliciter en louant ses talents. Les joueurs de l'équipe l'entouraient et l'accueillaient avec joie. Ils s'étaient doutés que ce serait elle qui serait choisi. Elle descendait d'une famille où l'on ne comptait plus les bons joueurs (Albus, James, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, James (1)…).

Les Gryffondors montèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur au château. Le nom de la nouvelle poursuiveuse se répandit rapidement et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il fut critiqué par la plupart des Serpentards. Les élèves des autres maisons entendirent le récit des sélections et ne firent plus de commentaires.

Le mois d'octobre commença et Lily avait des entraînements deux fois par semaine pendant lesquels James exigeait beaucoup de ses joueurs et surtout de son frère et de sa sœur, il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse contester leur présence dans l'équipe parce qu'ils faisaient des erreurs. Ces deux derniers faisaient d'ailleurs un très bon travail d'équipe avec Nico, presqu'aussi bon que celui fait avec Lucy les années précédentes, mais Lily n'avait pas encore acquis encore toutes les méthodes.

Les cours continuaient, ils devenaient plus difficiles mais très intéressants, seulement, la quantité de devoirs augmentait aussi, au grand désespoir des élèves.

Lily et ses amies n'avaient heureusement pas de très gros problèmes au niveau du travail scolaire. Elles étaient assez sérieuses mais savaient rigoler et d'amuser des heures durant. Leur petit groupe commençait à être connu à Poudlard, de par la présence de Lily et puis aussi parce qu'elles étaient, il faut l'avouer, très jolies !

On les voyait régulièrement aux côtés des « Maraudeurs » (ils ne peuvent pas vraiment s'appeler ainsi puisque ce groupe a déjà existé, ils n'en sont que les successeurs).

Hugo avait lui aussi trouvé un bon groupe d'amis parmi lesquels était Enzo.

Un jour, Lily marchait dans un couloir du troisième étage, seule, quand elle se sentit tirée sur le côté. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva dans un raccourci caché derrière une tapisserie, face à…. Scorpius Malefoy !

Elle soupira, le jeune blond commençait à l'énerver en la suivant et en la courtisant, il écartait même les autres garçons d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de sa prise.

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu tiré ici ?

-Il y avait des bombabouses plus loin alors…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai vu les élèves en jeter.

-Et peux-tu m'expliquer pour quelle raison tu te trouves encore ici alors qu'il te suffit de suivre ce passage pour les éviter ?

-Je t'attendais.

-Comment savais-tu que j'allais passer ici ?

Le jeune blond baissa la tête, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-J'imagine que tu en aurais fait autant pour toute autre personne ?

-Heu… je ne sais pas, cela dépend de la personne.

-Ecoute, tu es sympa mais je n'apprécie pas que tu me suives, que tu me demandes si souvent si je veux sortit avec toi et que tu éloignes les autres garçons de moi. Il faudrait que tu comprennes que je ne t'appartiens pas.

Le garçon baissa la tête. Elle commença à s'éloigner vers l'autre extrémité du tunnel quand il lui dit :

-En fait… bravo pour les sélections.

-Merci… et merci pour les bombabouses, même si je ne sais pas si elles existent, acheva-t-elle plus bas.

Elle sortit du passage et partit rejoindre ses amies à la table des Gryffondors. Elles l'interrogèrent sur sa mine exaspérée. Lily leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer, cela fit beaucoup rire Linda. Les deux autres étaient compatissantes. L'évènement fut oublié et la journée se termina calmement.

Le mois d'octobre passait, apportant avec lui froid. La fin du dixième mois de l'année annonçait le début de la saison de Quidditch et le premier match de Lily.

La semaine précédant le match, James mit des entraînements tous les soirs. Il enleva cependant l'une des séances lorsque sa sœur lui fit remarquer qu'en fatiguant ses joueurs, il ne les aidait pas à gagner.

Le Vendredi soir (précédant le match), personne ne put ouvrir ses livres. L'ambiance était tendue, les joueurs montèrent se coucher tôt.

Le samedi matin, Lily se réveilla quatre heures avent le match, elle se sentait trop stressée pour pouvoir se rendormir. Elle s'habilla donc rapidement et descendit avec un livre dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit au coin du feu et ouvrit son roman mais très vite, elles s'aperçu qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester concentrée et qu'elle n'avait pas compris les phrases qu'elle venait de lire. Elle ferma alors son livre et se plongea dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le feu. Elle resta longtemps dans cette position et elle ne fût tirée de sa rêverie que lorsque James descendit vers huit heures et qu'il s'étonna de sa présence matinale dans la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-A cause du match ?

-Oui, j'ai peur de mal jouer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours comme ça au premier match, un peu de stress ça aide à bien jouer et toi tu as un don, tu sais voler parce que tu l'as sans le sang. Tu l'as suffisamment montré aux entraînements. Si vous jouez avec Albus et Nico, comme jeudi, il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas peur ?

-J'ai toujours le ventre un peu serré avant les matchs mais dès que je m'envole, toute mon angoisse disparaît.

-As-tu déjà perdu un match ?

-Oui, une fois, en troisième année mais ne t'en fais pas, on ne perdra pas. Notre équipe est excellente, nous avons de bons balais et une technique supérieure à celle des Serpentards. Ce sont eux qui doivent être en train de trembler à l'idée de rencontrer le grand, le beau, le fort, l'imbattable James Potter et son équipe intrépide.

Lily sourit, elle devait admettre qu'il avait surement raison. A neuf heures, Nico et Albus descendirent à leur tour des dortoirs et ils décidèrent de descendre tous les quatre prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Les autres joueurs ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à parler de leur technique et plus l'heure du match approchait, plus la Grande Salle se remplissait. A 10h30, l'équipe se rendit au terrain et alla se changer aux vestiaires. James leur fit ensuite un petit discours :

-Nous allons affronter nos pires ennemis et je suis sûr qu'ils sont en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de leur corps à l'idée de nous affronter.

L'équipe éclata de rire.

-Cela fait plus de sept ans que nous les battons et nous les vaincrons encore aujourd'hui. Jouez aussi bien qu'aux derniers entraînements et tout ira bien.

Il fit une petite pause avant d'ajouter :

-Allons-y et que la force soit avec nous. (Ok, ok gros délire, j'avais envie de mettre ça !)

Les sept joueurs de Gryffondor, leur balai à la main et vêtus de leurs tenues écarlates pénétrèrent sur le terrain acclamés par la foule et s'arrêtèrent face à leurs adversaires.

Mr Smith s'avança et donna les directives habituelles avant d'autoriser les joueurs à décoller et de siffler le début du match.

Les poursuiveurs attrapèrent le souaffle et commencèrent à se passer la balle.

Oui, vous l'avez bien compris, Lily est à présent en troisième année, je ne vais pas raconter en détail chacune de ses années.

* Et oui, il y a deux James Potter et ils sont tous les deux très bons en Quidditch!

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent et me mettent des reviews.

N'oubliez pas d'en mettre une petite pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant! Comme d'habitude, je suis désolée pour le retard. Merci à pour sa review.

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

Chapitre 6

Le commentateur commença immédiatement à parler :

« Nico Lass attrape le souaffle et se dirige vers les buts suivi de ses coéquipiers. Il devient la cible des cognards de l'équipe adverse. Il est frôlé par l'un d'eux et passe la balle à Albus Potter qui feinte et envoie à sa sœur, nouvelle recrue, qui tire et marque… 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor. C'est Stuark qui récupère le souaffle te s'élance vers les buts gardés par Georges Bizot qui est très bon gardien d'après ses antécédents. »

Le match poursuivi son cours et 201 minutes plus tard, le score avait monté et était de 80 à 60 en faveur des Gryffondors. A cde moment là, le souaffle était entre les mains de Zabini, poursuiveur des Serpentards.

« Il se dirige à pleine vitesse vers les buts et s'apprête à tirer mais un cognard d'Abal frappe le souaffle et l'envoie hors des mains de Zabini et c'est Lass, de Gryffondor qui le rattrape. Lass passe à Potter. Potter passe à … Potter. Euh, donc Potter garçon passe à Potter fille… enfin je veux dire Albus Potter passe à Lily Potter, et elle marque, 90 à 50 pour les lions, équipe qui semble vraiment au plus haut de sa forme. Et c'est Serpentard à l'attaque avec Duroy, le nouveau poursuiveur de cette équipe, il passe à Zabini, qui passe à Stuark qui tire et … FAUTE ! Il est interdit d'attaquer le gardien, Zabini a cherché à écarter le gardien. Mr Smith siffle un penalty et c'est Albus Potter qui tire et marque. 100 à 50. »

Les Serpentards parvinrent à diminuer l'écart des points durant la demi-heure qui suivit. Le score fut de 150 à 130 pour l'équipe des lions.

Les deux attrapeurs tournaient frénétiquement dans le ciel, à la recherche du vif d'or mais la petite balle dorée ne parut pas avant 20 minutes supplémentaires.

Deux minutes avant l'apparition du vif d'or, un événement mit James dans une rage qui le poussait à tout faire pour attraper le vif et remporter la victoire.

Nico était en possession du souaffle et la passa à Albus. Lily se positionna de façon à recevoir le souaffle si son frère voulait lui passer. L'un des batteurs de Serpentard ne voulut pas lui laisser cette opportunité et envoya un cognard qu'elle reçut dans le bras. Elle pâlit et positionna son bras d'une façon telle que tous comprirent qu'il était cassé. Cet acte amena l'arbitre à siffler un penalty pour attaque d'un poursuiveur qui n'était pas en possession du souaffle.

Enfin, le vif d'or apparut après le 20ème but marqué par Gryffondor tandis que les Serpentards en avaient marqué 5 des moins (soit 200à 150).

« Les deux attrapeurs s'élancent à la poursuite du vif. Ils sont côtes à côtes. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor arrive à aller plus vite et dépasse d'une tête son adversaire. Ils se rapprochent. Potter dépasse Aldart et attrape le vif d'or. Gryffondor l'emporte de 350 à 150. C'était serré ! »

James, le bras levé en signe de victoire, filait vers son équipe qui criait de joie et était sur le point d'atterrir. Lily, tenant toujours son bras contre son torse, avait un aussi grand sourire que les autres et atterrit au milieu d'eux. Son grand frère et capitaine s'approcha d'elle et la félicita pour son jeu puis il pointa d'un air inquiet le membre cassé de sa sœur et lui dit :

-Tu ne devrais pas tarder à aller à l'infirmerie !

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ce n'est rien, tu as déjà subi bien pire !

Les supporters envahissaient le terrain et entouraient déjà l'équipe gagnante. Les amies de Lily jouèrent des coudes pour la rejoindre et insistèrent pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie après l'avoir félicité. La jeune fille finit par accepter de les suivre et elles parvinrent à grande peine à sortir de la foule qui les entourait.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le domaine de Mrs Pomfresh, elles commentèrent le match. Un bruit de pas pressé, derrières elles, les fit se retourner. Scorpius Malefoy se dirigeait vers elles, l'air inquiet. Lily poussa un soupir discret. Le nouvel arrivant prit la parole tout de suite :

-Je voulais te féliciter pour le match, tu as très bien joué.

-C'est gentil mais… cela ne te gène pas trop de me féliciter alors que j'ai joué contre ton équipe et que nous l'avons vaincu ?

-Cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu es une très bonne joueuse ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal, dit-il en montrant le bras de la jeune fille.

-Non, ça va ! Mrs Pomfresh m'arrangera ça facilement.

-Je vais te laisser alors, mais je voulais savoir si… si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? il demandait cela d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Lily se sentait désolée de devoir briser ses illusions mais la relation qu'il demandait lui semblait impossible.

-Scorpius, j'ai déjà répondu à cette question, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

-Bon, soupira-t-il, tant pis. Peut-être un jour…

-Je n'en suis pas sure mais je ne peux t'empêcher d'espérer.

-Salut, à une prochaine fois.

-Au revoir.

Il repartit rapidement tandis que Lily, Ariana, Linda et Jane reprenait leur route. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie et Mrs Pomfresh répara en deux secondes le bras de la jeune poursuiveuse. Elle vérifia rapidement que tout allait bien puis l'autorisa à sortir.

Les 4 amies rentrèrent à la tour des Gryffondors où, comme elles s'en doutaient, une fête était organisée.

James et ses amis avaient rapporté beaucoup de nourriture des cuisines et deux heures après le début de la fête, Edwin et Paul revinrent les bras chargés de friandises de Honeydukes. La fête ne se termina que vers minuit et tous allèrent dormir.

Le lendemain, les élèves durent se résigner à faire leurs devoirs malgré l'euphorie que l'on sentait encore planer dans l'air.

Les cours continuèrent, les blagues de James et ses amis reprirent, amenant les sanctions.

La vie continuait, les Serpentards cherchaient moins à se faire remarquer depuis leur défaite mais Lily se tenait toujours sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle était seule dans les couloirs. Elle avait été attaquée plusieurs fois mais heureusement pour elle, ses adversaires étaient généralement moins bons qu'elle en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et elle s'en sortait bien.

James entraînait son équipe avec énergie et ils suivaient avec intérêt les résultats des matchs ainsi que la technique des équipes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et cherchaient les failles pour les faire tourner à leurs avantages.

Le deuxième match des Gryffondors approchait, ils joueraient face aux Poufsouffles. Il aurait lieu en mars, la première semaine, trois semaines plus tard.

Lily pensait que ces semaines se passeraient sans histoires mais c'était sans compter l'esprit imaginatif de Jane et celui aventureux de Linda.

Un soir de semaine, après le dîner, Lily et ses amies étaient dans la salle commune et venaient de finir leurs devoirs. Elles discutaient et cherchaient quelque chose à faire. Jane qui avait une très grande imagination et commença à proposer de nombreux projets, la plupart un peu farfelus. De sa bouche s'écoulait un flot de paroles qui proposaient des activités banales comme une bataille de polochons puis elle alla jusqu'à proposer une excursion dans le parc, vers le saule cogneur ou même dans la forêt. Cette dernière proposition qui provoquait l'incrédulité chez Ariana et Lily provoqua l'esprit aventureux de Linda qui trouva cette proposition attrayante.

Quoi de mieux que d'aller dans la forêt interdite !

Elle s'ouvrit à ses amies qui furent au début peu enthousiastes mais finirent par se laisser tenter.

Elles sortirent de la salle commune, ne prenant d'abord que de précautions puisqu'elles n'avaient pas encore dépassé le couvre-feu. Elles sortirent discrètement dans le par cet se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite. Elles se promenèrent entre les arbres, ne quittant jamais le sentier et ne s'enfonçant pas trop profondément. Elles n'avaient que trop entendu parler d'histoires sur les créatures qui vivaient dans la forêt.

Elles arrivèrent dans une clairière et s'arrêtèrent pour observer les lieux. Soudain, elles entendirent une branche craquer. D'un même geste, elles dirigèrent leurs baguettes allumées vers l'origine du bruit mais elles ne virent rien.

Le bruit se reproduisit et elles commençaient à s'inquiéter quand Lily s'écria soudain :

-James !

Le jeune brun sortit en riant de sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'il portait.

-Tu n'as pas honte de vouloir nous faire peur !

-Et toi, tu n'as pas honte de sortir e catimini, surtout pour aller dans la forêt interdite ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui peux me faire la morale ! Qui sort presque tous les jours avec ses amis, en escapade ?

-Disons que je te fais la morale à la place de Papa.

-Il ne dira rien, il faisait exactement la même chose !

-A la place de maman alors.

-Même réponse.

-De grand-mère Molly.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas citer toute la famille ! Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale de toute façon, tu n'es pas eux. Et puis on a envie de connaître les secrets de Poudlard nous aussi. Puisque tu refuses de nous prêter la carte, on le fait pas nos propres moyens.

-Je te la donnerai à la fin de l'année, elle ne me servira plus.

-Chouette ! Et Albus ?

-Il aura la cape et tu pourras toujours lui prêter la carte.

-Oui parce que moi je suis gentille, contrairement à toi !

-Tu files un mauvais coton ma petite ! De mon temps on respectait ses aînés.

-Tu es si vieux que ça ?

-Non, je suis sage.

-Toi, sage ! S'éclaffa Lily, le jour où tu seras sage, Victoire n'aimera plus Teddy.

-Bon, ça va hein ! Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus sage mais je suis le plus beau,…

-Le plus vantard, le plus prétentieux, le plus arrogant.

-Ca tu peux le dire, intervint Ariana, tu peux ajouter idiot !

-Oh, Oh ! Je suis là Et je déteste lorsqu'on dit des mensonges sur moi !

-Mais on plaisante James, rigola Linda.

-Si on ne peut plus rire, bouda sa sœur.

-Je sais bien. Ca vous dirait de rentrer ? Il commence à faire froid.

-OK, on y va.

Ils repartirent tous les 5 et arrivèrent rapidement à la lisière de la forêt. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le parc, ils passèrent à proximité du saule cogneur qui s'agita à leur approche. Ils allaient passer sans y prêter attention lorsque Jane s'écria :

Regardez, on dirait qu'il y a un trou au milieu des racines, comme s'il y avait un passage.

Ses amies regardèrent l'endroit indiqué et s'aperçurent qu'elle avait raison.

-Vous pensez qu'on peut rentrer dans ce passage ?

-On peut certainement y aller mais le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas y accéder.

-Avec l'arbre juste au dessus, ça risque d'être difficile, surtout qu'il fait noir.

Lily se tourna vers son frère et lui demanda :

-Tu connais ce passage n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais comment y accéder ?

-Oui.

-Mais tu ne le diras pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, à condition que vous ne le criez pas sur tous les toits.

- Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Nous ne dirons rien !

-Regardez alors.

Il prit sa baguette et fit voler une branche qui heurta un point précis sur une racine. Aussitôt l'arbre s'immobilisa.

Les filles poussèrent des exclamations avant de se précipiter vers l'ouverture et de descendre dans le passage, suivies de James.

Elles allumèrent leurs baguettes et Ariana, Jane et Linda avancèrent devant tandis que Lily demandait à son frère :

-Comment as-tu su comment immobiliser l'arbre ?

-J'ai eu du mal, le passage était indiqué sur la carte mais on ne savait pas comment y accéder. J'ai pensé alors à demander à Papa mais au début, il ne voulait pas me le dire. J'ai tellement insisté qu'il a fini par céder !

-Quand ?

-Avant que l'on ne rentre en quatrième année.

-Et où mène ce passage ?

-Tu verras.

Ils arrivaient au bout du tunnel et remontèrent une petite pente avant de se retrouver dans un couloir. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce où les fenêtres étaient masquées par des planches, les meubles étaient cassés et un lit à baldaquin se trouvait dans un coin, les rideaux pendaient en lambeaux et le matelas du lit était tout déchiré.

Lily et ses amies regardaient autour d'elles, étonnées par le décor. Linda comprit tout à coup où elles se trouvaient et s'écria :

-C'est la cabane hurlante !

Elle se tourna vers James d'un air interrogateur et il acquiesça. Lily lui demanda :

-Vous venez souvent ici ?

-Non, assez rarement, nous venons quand nous ne voulons pas être dérangés ou entendus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout est cassé ?

-Tu te rappelles de Remus, le père de Teddy ?

-Oui même si nous ne l'avons pas connu.

-C'était un loup garou mais ça tu le sais déjà. Quand Dumbledore l'a accepté à Poudlard, il a crée ce passage et Remus venait ici à chaque pleine lune pour se transformer, c'est pour ça qu'il a tout cassé.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-J'ai demandé à Papa, il m'a tout expliqué.

Cependant, il semblait à Lily que son frère ne lui avait pas tout révélé, elle se promit de lui demander plus tard.

Ils visitèrent toute la maison avant de repartir à nouveau vers le château. James les menait et les faisait passer par des passages pour aller plus vite.

Soudain, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir, prêts à entrer dans un autre raccourci, James regarda la carte et fronça les sourcils avant de dire d'une voix préssée :

-Vite, Vite Middle arrive.

Il souleva Ariana et la poussa dans le passage (l'entrée est un peu en hauteur), il fit de même avec Jane et Linda et s'apprêtait à aider Lily lorsqu'il entendit des pas au bout du couloir. Il referma l'entrée du passage et cacha sa sœur sous la cape d'invisibilité puis fit face au professeur Middle qui s'exclama en colère :

- Que faites-vous encore hors de votre dortoir Mr Potter ?

-Pourquoi encore ? Il ne faut pas tomber dans les généralités, professeur !

-Vous ne vous attendez pas à ne pas avoir de sanctions, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ?

-Non, en effet, je commence à vous connaître, professeur, répondit James avec un sourire charmeur.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi êtes vous seul ?

-Je …

-Il n'est pas seul, intervint Lily, après avoir enlevé la cape et être sorti du coin obscur où elle se trouvait.

-Miss Potter ! Vous faites une ballade nocturne avec votre frère !

-Oui professeur, nous profitons de notre dernière année ensembles !

-Cela ne vous donne pas la permission d'enfreindre le règlement ! Vous aurez tous les deux, deux heures de retenue et vous faites perdre 30 points chacun à votre maison, je suis gentille. Vous rejoindrez Mr Picket (le concierge) demain soir à 7 heures dans le hall d'entrée, il vous dira en quoi consistera votre retenue. Allez-vous coucher maintenant, et en vitesse !

Lily et James partirent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune tout en parlant vivement :

-Pourquoi t'es tu montrée, on aurait pu perdre moins de points…

-Et passer pour une lâche ! Tu n'avais pas fait les bêtises tout seul, tu n'avais donc pas à être le seul puni. Et puis… je n'avais pas encore eu de retenue, il faut que je me rattrape !

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel devant le caractère encore enfantin de sa sœur mais ne répondit pas, il l'aimait comme ça !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Ils durent réveiller la grosse dame, qui se montra de très mauvaise humeur.

Ariana, Jane et Linda les attendaient et leur demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. Elles semblaient ennuyées que James et Lily aient été les seuls punis.

Ils les rassurèrent et partirent se coucher pour une très courte nuit puisque leur escapade avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu.

Le lendemain, les quatre filles eurent beaucoup de mal à quitter leurs lits. Elles se sentirent plus réveillées après une bonne douche. Cette journée du vendredi leur parut bien longue. Lily fut soulagée d'être en week-end après le cours de DCFM, la fatigue de leur escapade nocturne se ressentit dans son manque d'attention en cours. Elle ne manqua cependant pas l'annonce de son professeur de botanique.

Il leur annonça qu'un concours de botanique allait être organisé pour les élèves de troisième année. Deux élèves de chaque maison allaient être choisis pour la représenter et tenter de remporter le concours, soit 200 points pour la maison gagnante. Les deux élèves allaient être choisis après une épreuve afin de sélectionner les élèves les plus à l'aise dans cette matière.

Lily espérait qu'elle pourrait représenter Gryffondor et faire gagner les 200 points afin de creuser l'écart entre les points gagnés par Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Le professeur Londubat leur apprit que le concours commencerait 3 semaines plus tard, soit après le match contre les Poufsouffles et les sélections des élèves auraient lieu le mardi suivant la rencontre entre les lions et les blaireaux.

Quand la journée se termina enfin, Lily et ses amies mangèrent assez rapidement pour avoir un peu de temps avant la retenue de cette dernière.

Ariana, Jane et Linda semblaient encore réticentes à l'idée de devoir rester impunies et de ne pas subir la retenue avec leur amie. Lily finit par chercher une alternative et crut en trouver une.

Elle alla trouver son frère et ses amis et lui demanda ce qu'ils pensaient de son idée. Il l'accepta et à 7 heures moins 5, ils descendirent tous les deux dans le hall après avoir fait ostensiblement un signe de la main à leurs amis qui leur sourirent.

Le frère et la sœur arrivèrent dans le hall une minute avant le concierge. Lorsqu'il arriva, il les entraîna vers la salle des trophées. James et Lily soupirèrent devant le manque d'originalité de leur retenue. Après leur avoir prit leurs baguettes et donné de quoi astiquer, il les laissa. Lily et James s'assirent alors au sol et parlèrent, attendant quelque chose.

On frappa alors à la porte.

Bye et à la prochaine! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent.


End file.
